How it all began
DerpzDeNugget, Better known to his real-life friends/family, Jake Steven Davies was born April 12th of April, 2005. He was known well as the weird kid at school, Due to his bowel problems and later on his autism and size. His parents suspected that something was wrong at around the age of 4/5, And through a lot of time and patience, He finally got his diagnosis of having Autistic Spectrum Disorder (ASD) at the age of 10/11. Going back a bit, In 2014, At around the age of 9, Derpz was introduced to Roblox, Minecraft, And the world of the internet. A few years back, He did watch youtube videos and surf the web, but these were limited to Stick Figures on Crack, Or just random stuff relating to Stick Figures. He eventually went across Cyanide & Happiness, Which stopped him from going onto the internet for a few years. Now that the years had passed, He was given a laptop (Though not in good shape) to play games and surf the web on. Later in the same year, The computer fell into serious problems And soon had a severely bad Hard Disk Drive Failure. He was known back then as nakedbaked (Account: https://www.roblox.com/users/58919459/profile#!/about ) and because of the hard disk failure, He lost all contact with that account. Years go on, And Roblox was forgotten about. Until 2016, Where Derpz got his hands on a Fourth Generation IPad Mini. He was finally able to play Roblox again! But there was 1 problem. He never had the password to his old account. So, Derpymcjakeynewrblx (Now known as DerpzDeNugget_YT On Roblox) Was made. That same year, He met someone who he never wished to. Their name... Was Ronan Bray. Ronan Bray was almost the worst student both harm-wise and work-wise in the school Derpz went to, And of course, since they were moving up from different schools, Ronan's "Buddies" from his old school followed him to Derpz's School. For 3 whole years, Derpz was endlessly bullied and harmed both physically and emotionally by Ronan. At one point, Derpz snapped and went full-force on him; Along with another snap later on in 2018 leaking Ronan's IP Address, Appearance & a single password which didn't do anything to anyone unless they were in the school. The school got this info and Derpz had to explain himself. They felt sorry for him, Because of Ronan ending up getting off with a free from jail card pretty much, But Derpz got excluded (Removed from school for a limited time) for 3 days. Meanwhile, in the 3 days, The info went viral around the school grounds, Everyone talking about it. But when Ronan did it, Nobody cared... And this broke him. This broke him so much that he wanted to do it again but worse... And thankfully, He didn't. By this point, With Roblox, He was well known in the "Void Script Builder" Community on Roblox, For at the time making really bad edits of the script Star Glitcher and "trading" them around for "rarer" scripts. Derpz was starting to evolve as a person, The year before finding a girlfriend and at the current time having around 100-150 subscribers by the end of the year. Soon enough, He finally knew how to properly script, And started making his own scripts. Everyone started liking that, And Derpz was finally respected in the community. But... There was a catch. There was someone named Poison Resistance (Better known now as ItzPoison or Rbx Gaming) who, For about a few months or so, Rivalled against Derpz due to them stealing scripts without permission. Of course, the wars are now over, But these wars were basically the good vs the bad. Soon enough around the middle of 2019, Everyone called off the war. It was better to just slowly care less about the 2 communities fighting than actually fight. Sooner enough, Derpz randomly got a year ban along with everyone else who Voidacity Script Builder Staff thought was apart of the war. Derpz was lucky that he didn't get banned for more, As many people got banned for over a year, Some even being permanent. Due to this, Derpz created his own Script Builder and months later officially quit the Voidacity Community. He felt like it slowly became a toxic, abusive and corrupt place to be in. This convinced others to leave as well, Including SpectrumEeveez (Now known as KnottyEeveez), A friend of his which he's had for almost the whole of 2019 from now. Derpz now goes through his life, Finally being happy in a new school (Of course with a few hiccups), Doing day-to-day in scripting, Still famous within the scripting community surrounding script builders, And still improving to this day. For now, This is the end of the history. Last updated on December 22nd, 2019.